


Revenge is sweet, but not for everyone

by SpiderStarkLee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Not a Happy Story, Open Ending, Poor Peter, Poor Tony, Sad Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderStarkLee/pseuds/SpiderStarkLee
Summary: Pain pain, go away, don’t come back another day. Dad’s world is grey. Pain pain, go away.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Obidiah & Justin Hammer, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Revenge is sweet, but not for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry-

Pain pain,

Peter winced, letting his mind process the pain before looking up and glaring at the man.

Obidiah smiled sickly, like a predator finally catching it’s pray. The smile that told Peter he’s not going back. He will never be in the arms of his father again. Never watch that movie Clint whines about 24/7. Never ride the motorbike with Natasha again, giving Tony a heart attack while Peter whoops. Never get any more sorcery lessons from Stephen Strange.

Obidiah touches his left writ with the tip of the bloody knife. Then slices down to his elbow. Blood puts out and drips into the ground making a noise Peter hears all day.

Drip, drip, drip.

He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, concealing the pain and not giving any satisfaction.

Drip, drip, drip.

He knows his body has lost so much blood, too much blood. He knows.

“God, boy, I really wish it was Miss Potts sittin’ here instead of you. But, y’know, she never leaves that tower. But you, damn, you get out everyday. Even with that Stark watch and your identity, no one can escape me,” Obidiah laughed insanely. 

“G-go back to your grave,” Peter remarked.

“Ah, but that’s the thing. I was never in a grave. Just injured and in pain. Running.”

“Good,” Peter spat.

Obidiah stared down at him with a threatening glare. His scarred face and arms really took the threat out of the impression, though. 

Peter growled and rugged at the restraints, “let me go, you bastard. Where’s torturing a sixteen year old teenager going to get you anyways! “

Obi tsked and put the knife away in the pocket of his jeans, “you’re supposed to be a genius. Son of Tony Stark, Spider-Man and attends one of the highest grading schools in the state.”

“School smart, not street smart. Trust me, even ask my dad.”

Obi chuckled, “yeah. You’re not wrong, you fell right into the trap. Now here you are.”

“Yep. Here I am getting tortured by some old enemy of my dad’s, who wants to get petty revenge from something wayyyyyyy back,” Peter smiled sarcastically.

Obidiah cracked a smile back, but not in sarcasm or happiness, but in amusement, “oh kid, I’m not the only one who wants revenge.”

“Let me guess. Another one of my dad’s so, so great friends?”

“Friends isn’t the term I would use,” a voice rang out from the door.

And-

Oh my god-

It couldn’t be. It shouldn’t be-

“Justin Hammer. But, I’m sure you already knew that,” Justin smirked from the door.

Obidiah was bad. He was really, really bad. But Justin Hammer? He broke a prisoner out of prison, for said prisoner to make killer drones and then said directly to his mom’s face ‘I’ll be back soon, watch your back’.

And oh how Tony or Pepper did not believe the man. 

Now Peter wished they did.

“Aww, baby Stark is afraid of you,” Obidiah teased.

“Oh come on, I’m not that scary. Am I scary, Obi?” 

Go away.

“Go to hell,” Peter managed to say.

Justin put on a fake acting face for a moment, “hmmm. Nah. I’d rather send your father to hell, and he should damn well appreciate the fact that I’ve made him his own personal hell.”

“Kid napping me for revenge? Okay, Mr Original. This has happened many times before...more than I can remember. But it only ever ended with the kidnappers in Jail and a very angry iron man,” Peter said, In hope of dropping their spirits just a little bit.

Obidiah walked back into the room, actually, Peter didn’t even notice him walk out. But he did come back in with something even more (not) original.

A camera.

“Okay, now it’s even more original. How’d you guys think this up? Hmm maybe a movie, or did you read a book? Oh, I know, no one knows how to damn kidnap me properly!” Peter exasperated.

The two men didn’t pay any mind to him. There was only a conversation between the two while setting the camera up. Peter heard it all, but it was nothing important. Only Hammer complaining about how annoying the kid is.

Obidiah seemed to ignore him the whole time.

“Hey, hey are you listening to me?” Justin snapped his fingers in Obi’s face.

“I was. But you lost me at ‘hey’.”

“Whatever. Just go get a rag or something,” Justin muttered and waved a hand to shoo Obi away.

Obidiah rolled his eyes and walked out the room again.

“Baby Stark, dodododododo, Baby Stark, dodododododo,” Hammer sang to himself quietly.

“Hey, in case you haven’t noticed, I have enhanced hearing and I don’t really wanna hear to your squeaky voice try to sing,” Peter said.

“Yeah, I know.”

Peter slammed his head on the wall behind him. He’d rather do that a million times over than listen to this man sing.

And he also really wished they had the courtesy of atleast giving him a chair to sit in. The cold concrete floor was really hurting his butt.

Obidiah came back into the room with a semi-clean rag-cloth thing. He leaned over the kid and wrapped it around his mouth.

Peter only glared.

When the camera turned on, Justin spoke first.

“Hello. Hello Mr. Stark. It’s a pleasure to talk to you again. Wow, we haven’t spoken in years! But I do wish we were speaking for different terms...” Hammer trailed off, “you know, i think that you thought that-“

“What Hammer is trying to say,” Obidiah cut in, “We have something im sure you’d love to see again. Now, I regret to inform that the thing, is actually a person.”

When Obi stepped out of the way, Peter came into view. On the floor with chains and cuffs tying his hands to the wall behind hem.

“We...don’t really have a peace offer. Only a great amount of sense. A sense of revenge,” Obi smiled into the camera.

Peter knew he zoned out. These guys were boring. Not even their speech was original. They probably didn’t even block tracking targets.

Idiots.

He was still zoned out until a kick in the ribs made him jump.

The another kick to his stomach, then ribs again. He tried not to show any movement to protect himself. If they don’t get satisfied, they might give up.

Which is good.

But...it wasn’t over and Peter knew he could only handle so much.

Don’t come back another day,

The knife was back into action again, cutting and slicing his skin everywhere. The sinking feeling of the cold metal and the blood rushing out in streams was one feeling Peter was not going to forget.

Obi was cutting from his wrist up to his elbows again. The previous ones already healed. But this time he kept slicing. From his wrist and end at his shoulder.

But the worst part?

Obidiah was cutting through the skin so slowly. His senses dialed, making the feeling 10x more noticeable than a normal human, the senses kept telling him to get away. Get away from the danger. 

Peter couldn’t help the small tear that fell from his eye.

By the end of the knife party, he felt sluggish. His arms were pools of blood and the floor was becoming one. A flood of blood. He felt so tired. So Weak. So sore.

“This is goodbye Stark. But don’t worry, we’ll send you the location once we’re done with him,” Hammer finished and turned the camera off, on his way to send the footage to his dad.

Obidiah didn’t stop even when the camera was off. The punches and kicks weren’t too bad, only the punches and kicks that landed on his arms did.

He’s not going to survive here. And if he does, it will only be a lifetime of pain.

Unless the avengers come save him.

Please save me, he thought.

Dad’s world is grey.

Tony Stark: heartless and cold. The world, at first, always thought of him like that. Just like his father. Howard Stark. 

But that isn’t true.

He has a beloved team behind him that always has his back.

Then Tony was gifted with a son. Some years before Afghanistan. It was a delight.

Peter Stark was his light.

Was.

Because Peter is gone.

Taken the moment he walked out of the school doors. He doesn’t know who done it.

But whoever did, will pay the fucken price for messing with his kid. And he knows exactly who, after watching the video sent to him. 

Obidiah fucking Stane and Justin fucking Hammer. They will pay and suffer.

Because now his light is gone, and his world is grey.

Pain pain,

When Peter woke up, it was with a jolt and electricity cursing through his veins.

Hammer hovered over him, Stane next to him.

“Electrocuting hand cuffs, like ‘em?” 

“G’ to hell,” Peter mumbled.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Hammer sighed, “we’re done with you. I’m sure Stark is searching for us right now. Don’t really feel like going back to jail. So...goodbye, Baby Stark.”

“So what? You torture me and then leave me? Uh-huh, professionals I see,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what we implied,” Obi said. The man kneeled down to Peter’s level and pulled out his knife again.

Obidiah eyes the knife with a smile, the looked at Peter, “tell your father I said hi...if you’re still alive, of course.”

Bluff. All bluff. Because who would go through all this trouble just to-

A burning stinging pain struck his heart. Peter gasped and realised his hands were unchained. Tears were falling uncontrollably.

The knife slowly turned around in his body and Peter could feel it slowly rip apart his heart-how is he not dead? He’d rather be dead than this pain because it’s so damn unbearable. 

Peter wheezed and gasped when the knife was pulled away. He frantically grabbed at his wound, trying to stop the blood flow. The blood pooling his mouth was spat out, and when he looked up again, the two men were gone.

They must of sent Tony the location, he can only just make out the stuff on the computer screen blinking and shining.

Peter could feel his enhanced healing trying to repair his heart, but it won’t work. It just won’t work.

He hopes Tony will get here soon. Tony fixes everything. So they can go watch Star Wars and cuddle on the couch.

The pain slowly faded. But his tears didn’t stop.

Peter turned so he was laying on his back, then slowly scooped himself up to the wall, leaning back on it.

So tired. So weak. So...not sore. The pain...the pain is gone. His eyes start dropping when he hears a crash.

Go away.

Tony blasted through the metal door and ran inside this warehouse looking thing. He pulled up any heat signatures and seen one, really faint heat signature. 

Tony sprinted down the stairwell and blasted open another door. Before he could even step into the room, the odour of blood stained his nose. 

But he had no time to be nauseas, his kid is in here. So he ran in.

But what he seen- what he was met with- was the message. The message saying ‘too late, you were too slow’.

Before across the room, leaning on a wall, was his kid. Blood everywhere around him.

“F-fri? Scan, now!” Tony panicked.

“Cutting wounds and fractured ribs detected. Stabbing wound, location: heart. No pulse detected,” FRIDAY’s voice sounded strangely sorrow, and mournful.

Tony’s heart dropped to his knees and the sense of dread and grief overcame him. Letting nanites fall back into he housing unit. He stalked closer to his kid and when he was close enough, placed a hand on his deathly cold cheek, “no,” he whispered.

He didn’t know why, but he placed two fingers on Peter’s neck. Hoping, hoping that maybe, just maybe, FRIDAY was wrong. But there were no thumps. Nothing.

“NO!” Tony screamed, not even trying to stop the tears from falling. He grabbed Peter and cradled him into his chest, the continuously muttered the word “no.”

“No-oh god, Pete, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is-this is all wrong I was too late-shit, god, I love you Pete. I love you so much and you’ll never now,” Tony cried, carding fingers through his kid’s hair, “Please. Please just-wake up. Please I can’t...I can’t do this without you, kiddo.”

Tony sobbed, leaning his head against Peter’s.

The sound of the team running through the doors and the light of a portal didn’t even make the mechanic move or talk.

“Oh god,” Natasha whispered when she seen the sight, “oh-fuck.”

—

“Come on, dad! It won’t be that bad. I trust Nat!” Peter beamed.

Tony hovered his hand on his jacket, “as I said, my heart wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Tony, you don’t trust me? Hm, not gonna lie, I’m insulted.”

“Good. Stay away from my kid.”

“Awwwww But daaaaad!” Peter whined.

Tony shook his head. Walking away and continued to eat his peanuts.

“Urggg fine!” Peter pouted and walked towards the motorbike until he was beside it.

“Yep, say goodbye to it, Pete. Then come to the lab. Nat, ride safely. Bye!” Tony waved at Natasha who was starting up the bike.

Peter waved at the motorbike and laid a hand on it, “next time, buddy.”

“God, Peter stop talking to the-“

“NAT NOW!” Peter alerted, and in a second the bike was out the room along with Peter and Nat.

Tony’s eyes widened and he called the Ironman suit. No one tricks Tony Stark.

“Jesus Friday, this kid is giving me grey hairs,” Tony muttered.

—

“Come on, kid, come on Spider-Man. Please. Please,” Tony begged, but he knew nothing was going to happen. Because Peter was dead. Peter is gone. All because he was too damn late.

“Tony...” Steve muttered, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“No, no god damnit!” Tony growled, “get away. Go away I don’t want to...to-“

“Tony, hey tones. Just breathe, alright? Breathe with me,” Tony could hear Rhodey, he could. But he didn’t want to breathe. Peter wasn’t breathing, so why should he?

Tony followed, though, because Peter would want that. Peter would want him to be happy.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Stephen said, kneeling down beside Tony, “I wish I found him sooner.”

“Can you...can you bring him back? Please, Strange. God, please-“

Stephen sighed, “I loved him Tony, I did, like a son. We all love him. But...the sorcerers will not allow it, as it goes against the naturals laws-“

“And?” Tony shouted, “I just want my kid back!”

No one answered.

Tony shook his head, anger filling his veins. They don’t get it. None of them do. Peter wasn’t theirs. Peter was his. They don’t know how he feels.

So he stood up, still cradling Peter. The iron man helmet crawled over his head, “fine, I’ll find my own way.”

Then he flew away.


End file.
